Un jour je serai grand
by Soleil-Levant-97
Summary: 1770. Arthur emmène Alfred et Matthew pour la première fois à une réunion européenne.


_Pas de FACE family_

_Le texte est écrit selon le point de vu d'Arthur, ses opinions ne concernent que lui. _

_Hetalia n'est pas à moi_

_Bonne lecture_

Eté 1770

Arthur observait ses deux fils assis en face de lui dans la calèche. Alfred était grand pour son âge et débordait de joie de vivre le nez à la portière il observait les rues et l'activité qui y régnait en ce début d'après-midi. C'était la première fois qu'il visitait l'Europe et tout l'étonnait.

Matthew à coté ne remuait pratiquement pas de son siège. Il serrait son ours blanc dans ses bras et regardait ses pieds, l'air ailleurs.

Arthur soupira, cela faisait trois ans qu'il avait récupéré Matthew et si celui-ci était toujours sage et gentil, il avait néanmoins un air mélancolique dès qu'on ne lui parlait pas. Bah, au moins avait il arrêté de parler de Francis. C'est que ce dernier avait vachement marqué le gosse. Quand Arthur l'avait pris sous son aile à la fin de la guerre, le petit avait pleuré c'est vrai, mais il avait tout fait pour le mettre à l'aise. Il lui avait offert plein de jouets, et puis Alfred et lui s'entendaient à merveille. Bon au début il avait peut être comparé sa manière de faire avec celle de Francis mais finalement il s'en était accommodé. Il avait même fini par manger sa cuisine, c'est pas un signe ça ? Et le fait qu'il noie ses plats sous une bonne quantité de sirop d'érable pour faire passer le gout n'y change rien.

Francis. Arthur n'avait pas voulu qu'il voit Matthew même si le français lui avait demandé plusieurs fois. Quel plaisir de voir son rival ravaler sa fierté. Mais il n'en était pas question, non mais, et s'il le kidnappait, ce pervers en était bien capable ! Seulement il était temps de présenter les enfants aux autres puissances d'Europe. Alfred avait insisté. C'est qu'il s'intéressait à tout ce trésor. Même à ces imbéciles d'européens. Mais Arthur le protégerait il les empêcherait tous de poser le doigt sur lui. Son bébé était à lui, il l'avait choisi les dessins, les câlins, les sourires, c'étaient pour lui et lui seul. Il le garderait toujours son petit cœur, son ange capable de lui remonter le moral dans les coups durs.

Les cris du dit ange le tirèrent de ses pensées.

« _ Arthur, Arthur, regarde ! On est arrivé ! Elle est super grande cette maison !

_ C'est un palais Alfred.

_ Eh ben il est super grand ce palais. Eh Mattie regarde ! »

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et furent accueilli par la douce lumière des lustres aux plafonds, l'odeur du cirage sur les meubles anciens et la richesse des tapis sous leurs pieds. Tandis qu'ils avançaient à travers un dédale de couloirs vers la salle de réunion, les enfants admiraient les tableaux et les dorures autour des miroirs. Arthur sourit. Un jour il y aurait des palais en Amérique du Nord c'était certain. Pour l'instant les colons préféraient leurs fermes, c'était normal, le Nouveau Monde était dur.

La réunion se tenait dans l'une des grandes salles prévues à cet effet mais pour l'heure toutes les nations présentes se trouvaient dans le salon adjacent. Arthur n'avait aucune envie de les voir mais il se devait d'être là.

« _ Arthur ! Je t'attendais ! » Arthur frémit en voyant un espagnol particulièrement énervé se rapprochait de lui. Pendant qu'il essayait de lui expliquer que non il n'était pas responsable de ce qui se passait aux Malouines et oui il allait se renseigner auprès de son gouvernement, les deux petits qui l'accompagnaient observaient tous ces adultes autour d'eux.

« _ Tiens, Angleterre et … Matthieu !

_ Papa ! » Le petit garçon courut rejoindre les bras d'un français ravi de revoir (enfin) son ancienne colonie. Arthur grimaça. C'était SA colonie maintenant. Il s'approcha à grand pas pour les séparer mais s'arrêta en voyant des larmes couler sur les joues de Francis. Les remords le prirent quand il pensa au déchirement que ce serai de se séparer d'Alfred. Bon d'accord, il allait les laisser à leurs retrouvailles. Mais hors de question que Matthew s'asseye sur les genoux de ce bouffeur d'escargots.

La réunion se passa dans un calme relatif. La discussion tournait autour des affrontements entre la Russie et l'empire Ottoman. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose au fond que quelqu'un se décide enfin à s'opposer à cet empire qui commençait à devenir de plus en plus ennuyeux. Mais c'était au sud-est de l'Europe et cela ne concernait donc pas directement la Grande Bretagne. En revanche cette guerre renforçait la puissance et l'influence d'Ivan et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Sur ce point, toutes les nations européennes étaient d'accord mais bien sûr, aucunes ne voulaient faire face à ce problème de la même manière que ses voisins. Et les débats reprenaient de plus belle.

Pendant ce temps Matthew couvait des yeux la nation française qui elle-même semblait avoir du mal à regarder ailleurs que dans la direction du petit nord-américain. Il fallait s'y attendre. Par contre Arthur n'aima pas du tout la façon dont Alfred observait le français c'était un mélange de curiosité et de fascination. Ils ne se connaissaient pas beaucoup : à peine Alfred avait-il choisi Arthur comme tuteur que celui-ci l'avait mis à l'abri de ces vautours d'autres colonisateurs. Et même si Arthur parlait énormément de son petit protégé quand il rencontrait d'autre nation, Alfred rencontrait la plupart de celles-ci pour la première fois.

Aussi à la fin de la réunion Arthur se leva-t-il pour présenter les deux colonies. Matthew fit timidement un petit signe de tête mais Alfred se mit debout sur son fauteuil et clama haut et fort :

« _ Bonjour à tous je suis très content de vous rencontrer. D'après ce que j'ai compris de cette réunion vous avez besoin d'un héros. Ne vous inquiétez pas je suis là et je vais tous vous sauvez ! »

Arthur le fit rapidement se rasseoir sous le regard amusé et indulgent des autres représentants. Puis on retourna au salon et Arthur fut accaparé par Prusse et Danemark qui voulaient lui parler du commerce dans la mer du Nord. Quand il réussit enfin à se débarrasser d'eux, il ne restait plus grand monde dans la salle. Alfred avait disparu et Arthur faillit avoir une crise cardiaque en le voyant près de la fenêtre en train de discuter avec Francis.

« _ Dis donc Frog j'espère que tu n'es pas en train de pervertir mon adorable petit Alfred ?

_ Mais pas du tout, je ne faisais que répondre à ses interrogations sur les relations internationales.

_ Ben voyons.

_ Oui, il me demandait pourquoi tout le monde veut s'approprier les terres des autres.

_ Mais enfin ce ne sont pas des questions de son âge. Allez viens Alfred on s'en va. »

Il commençait à partir quand il senti une petite main tirer sur sa veste. Il baissa les yeux vers Matthew.

« _ Je peux dire au revoir à Papa ?

_ Hein, oui bien sûr. » Heu non ! Ah trop tard. Pff, il ne pouvait décidément rien lui refuser à celui-là. Resté seul avec Alfred, Arthur regarda Francis et Matthew se faire un dernier câlin.

« _ Tu sais moi aussi je l'aime bien, lança Alfred.

_ Qui ça ? demanda Arthur.

_ Francis. Lui au moins il ne me parle pas comme à un enfant.

_ Tu es un enfant, de quelle autre manière pourrait-il bien te parler ?

_ Eh bien, lui au moins, il me considère comme une nation. »

_Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu. _

_J'espère ne pas avoir trop insisté sur le fait qu'Arthur ne voit pas Alfred grandir. J'ai fait exprès de ne pas lui donner d'âge physique précis et comme sa taille est vue par les yeux d'Arthur, à vous de l'imaginer comme vous voulez._

_J'ai choisi la date de 1770 car il commence à y avoir les premières altercations entre colons et armée britannique. J'ai trouvé les événements historiques sur Wikipédia. _

_Alors pour la fascination d'Alfred quand il regarde Francis c'est parce qu'il est encore en mode Arthur est l'homme le plus fort sur la terre et Francis arrive à lui tenir tête. Bon même si il a perdu la précédente guerre._

_C'était ma première fic, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. _


End file.
